


How To Train Your Dragon 2: The Musical

by LittleBlueLantern



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Musicals, fanmixes, how to train your dragon 2 - Freeform, i guess, playlists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueLantern/pseuds/LittleBlueLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because let's face it - the only thing better than vikings and dragons is vikings, dragons, and MUSICALS.</p>
<p>Just listen: http://8tracks.com/skyblueballoon/how-to-train-your-dragon-2-the-musical</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Train Your Dragon 2: The Musical

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened. Just have fun with it, yeah?

[How to Train Your Dragon 2: The Musical](?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [skyblueballoon](?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

ACT I

 

The scene opens onto a colorful ensemble of spectators and dragon racers. As ASTRID, SNOTLOUT, FISHLEGS, TUFFNUT AND RUFFNUT ascend by wires, the ensemble begins to sing:

1.  **Topsy** – **Turvy** – The Hunchback of Notre Dame

As ASTRID wins the race, STOICK sighs as he accepts that HICCUP is still off adventuring.

“That son of mine,” he sighs. “More clouds in his head than there are in the sky.” 

Lights fade out, coming in again on HICCUP and TOOTHLESS, surveying the wondrous lands in front of them.

“Well bud,” HICCUP says, “should we just keep going?”

TOOTHLESS quirks his head. HICCUP stares wistfully into the distance as he sings:

2\. **I’ve Got A Dream** \- Tangled

ASTRID joins HICCUP onstage, where they notice the smoke in the distance. HICCUP, TOOTHLES, ASTRID AND STORMFLY soar center stage, only to be cornered by the trappers and their nets.

“Dragons are peaceful creatures!” HICCUP protests, swinging his fire sword at the ropes.

ERET sneers. The dragon trappers begin a primal, threatening dance with their harpoons and nets. A red light washes the stage. ERET begins to sing:

3\. **Savages (Part 1)** – Pocahontas

The trappers’ song is ended by the arrival of STOICK and the others.

“Return to Berk!” STOICK hollers, as the dragons and their riders exit stage left. Trappers exit stage right. STOICK and HICCUP remain center stage as the scenery changes to that of the village. Frantic preparation is seen in the background and wings.

“Father,” HICCUP demands, “what’s going on?”

“My son,” STOICK says, “we must prepare for war.” As STOICK begins to recount the tale of DRAGO, the lights dim. Shadows menace in the background, shifting from people to winged dragons and back again. Behind them all, a twisted figure acts as a puppeteer. STOICK begins to sing:

4\. **My name is death** – Jen Titus

 **“** We can still have peace,” HICCUP argues, striding upstage right. STOICK makes to stop him, but it’s too late. Lights cut out. When the lights next come up, HICCUP and TOOTHLESS are flying, soaring through the sky.

“He just doesn’t understand,” HICCUP tells TOOTHLESS. “If I could convince him, I can convince anyone.” He begins to sing:

5\. **Look at the sky** – Urinetown  

As HICCUP and TOOTHLESS finish their uplifting number, an eerie calm falls over the stage. Fog begins to roll as VALKA and CLOUDJUMPER descend from the catwalk. A ruthless chase ensues, and HICCUP and TOOTHLESS are captured. Back at VALKA’S stronghold, where she and HICCUP begin to get to know each other, the music changes:

6\. **He Mele No Lilo** \- Lilo and Stitch

“This is wonderful!” HICCUP exclaims, looking at the dragon’s home in awe.

“We can explore the world together,” VALKA agrees, and the two embrace.

 

END ACT I

 

ACT II

 

Meanwhile, ASTRID and others have been captured by DRAGO and are brought before him.                                                                            “You’ll never be the true dragon master!” ASTRID spits, before being dragged offstage in chains. DRAGO muses broodily.

“Another dragon master? Hah!” He begins to sing:

7\. **In the dark of the night** – Anastasia

STOICK and GOBBER have tracked HICCUP to the dragon’s lair. A tender reunion occurs between STOICK and VALKA. “You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you,” STOICK says, singing:

8\. **Aloha O’e**  - Lilo and Stitch

Silence as VALKA seems to be stunned. STOICK is just about to turn away when VALKA begins singing, faintly at first, then more and more strongly:

9\. **For the Dancing and the Dreaming** – Erutan

The happy scene is interrupted by the howls of DRAGO’S men. “We must protect the dragons!” VALKA cries, and a choreographed fight scene occurs as both sides sing:

10\. **Savages (Part 2)** – Pocahontas

STOICK falls to HICCCUP, who is under control of the ALPHA and DRAGO. DRAGO exits stage left, smirking. A hush falls over the stage. All sing:

11\. **Gone** \- Karlienne

A choreographed fight occurs back at Berk, as HICCUP and friends try to win back their dragons and freedom. HICCUP desperately tries to remind TOOTHLESS of their friendship, singing:

12\. **For Good** – Wicked

TOOTHLESS shakes his head, ridding himself of the ALPHA’S control as the memories flood back. Together, HICCUP and TOOTHLESS take down the ALPHA and DRAGO, sending them crashing back into the sea. All rejoice as HICCUP is named chief and TOOTHLESS the new alpha. All sing:

13\. **King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life (Reprise)** – Lion King

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
